The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and particular to a vehicle seat including a sensor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat including one or more sensors configured to sense a physiological attribute, condition, and/or state of an occupant sitting on the vehicle seat.